Titanium
by MizFletcher
Summary: Vegnagun is defeated and Rikku, now not having to worry about the end of the world, remembers why she had been avoiding Gippal for the last 3 years. Yet he seems to keep popping up wherever she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Titanium**

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium." – David Guetta ft Sia._

_"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to help?" Gippal asked Rikku. She shook her head and realized she had been sitting there watching him work on a machine._

_ "I'll help." She replied meekly as she walked over and picked up some tools. She felt really hot and knew she must be blushing like crazy. She pulled her goggles she kept around her neck up over her eyes and flicked a hanging orange feather out of her face._

_ "You smell amazing." She could have sworn she heard Gippal mumble. She turned her head quickly so she was facing him and he just had a lopsided grin on. She did not want to ask him if he had said what she thought he had because what if she was wrong. He would make fun of her for it until the end of time. She felt her face grow hotter and then it happened. Gippal leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So meddma muja." (my little love)he murmured._

Rikku could hear the loud pounding on her door but she was doing her best to ignore it.

"Rikku! Fyga ib! Fa yna ymnayto pareht." (wake up! We are already behind). She sighed and rolled out of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror above the dresser in her room on the boat she was on.

"You look awful." She told her reflection then stuck her tongue out at herself. "Getting away from Gippal via salvage ship was a great idea." She rolled her eyes as she reached for a brush to brush out her hair. She then reached for her orange feathers and dropped them back down. There was no point. The diving suit would cover most of her hair and there was no one here she wanted to impress anyway. She quickly pulled her suit on and headed out to get the salvaging over with.

Xxxxxxxxxx 3 years later.

Rikku laid back on her bed and sighed to herself. It was a beautiful Saturday and she had not one thing to do. They had just finished rebuilding this small house for her in Bikanel so now she could relax. But her mind would not listen to her body and was itching to do something. Just then she saw her commsphere buzz, letting her know she had a call coming in. She hoped it was Yunie with something exciting to do. She hopped off the bed eagerly and flicked the switch.

"Rikku, you there?" She groaned at her father's voice. So much for fun. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yes pops, I'm here. What's up?" She asked, hoping he was not going to ask her to do something with Brother.

"Well you know home is coming along nicely but we are low on parts. I was wondering if you could head to Djose temple and see if Gippal has some parts we can buy." Rikkue groaned on the inside. She would much rather being hanging out with Brother.

"Why can't you go ask him pops? He's closer to you then he is to me!" She whined.

"Well I am busy. So hop to it. You know I do not like to be kept waiting and I have a full schedule." He replied. She went to respond but the commsphere went blank. He hung up on her. She growled slightly and shook her head. Why did this stuff always happen to her?

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ruf muhk femm oui pa?" (how long will you be?" Brother asked after he landed the airship and waited for her to get off.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long at all." She replied in English as she ran off the airship. Brother had landed right beside the temple so she did not have far to walk to the entrance. "Please let it be his day off, please let it be his day off…" She murmured to herself as she reached the doors. She reached out for the handle when the door swung open at full speed, knocking her onto her bottom. "Owie…" She cried as she slowly got up and rubbed her butt.

"Cid's little girl! What are you doing creeping behind the front door?" Rikku took a deep breath and lifted her head to look into the eyes of the enemy.

"I have a name." She said angrily. "And I was not creeping behind the door. I was trying to open it before your giant self threw it open like Sin was chasing you." She continued to rub her tender butt.

"Ya ya what would you like?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "I can massage your sore area for you." Rikku turned red as a tomato and had to look away from him. He was just as annoying as she remembered… and cute. He wore a tight lavender long sleeve shirt and dark purple pants much like she remembered him. He still wore his big boots, over pants with suspenders and gloves but had lost the shoulder armour. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"HU!" (NO!) She shouted at him, turning even more red. "I just came here to get some parts for pops." She rubbed her toe in the sand as she waited for him to say something.

"I know. He already let me know." Gippal winked at her as he headed back inside the temple.

"What?!" She cried as she chased after him. Pops had already told him? Then why couldn't he just deliver them? What a lazy. He walked into a side room in the temple and she followed. He had a box of parts sitting there, just waiting for her to pick up. "I can't believe I came all the way for this!" She muttered as she reached down for the box.

"I'll carry that for you." Gippal offered as he reached down to take the box. She quickly slapped his hands away.

"I can carry it myself." She said and quickly heaved it up. She willed herself not to grunt as she realized how heavy the box really was. She wanted to drop it right down but she would not give him the satisfaction. She quickly turned on her heel and headed out of the room. He followed her. She wished he would have stayed, now if she dropped it he would witness it.

"Did you drive this here yourself?" He asked as he looked up at the airship she had come in. Just then Brother pressed his face to the window and waved.

"Does that answer your question?" She replied as she started to walk up the ramp leading into the airship. He unfortunately, continued to follow her in.

"She looks great. You must be taking great care of her." He said as he admired the inside of the airship. Rikku dropped the box of parts on the floor and turned to him.

"I have to go. Pops is waiting on these parts and he seems to be in a rush." She said as she waved him away.

"I don't even get a goodbye?" He said as he pouted. She rolled her eyes and pushed him down the ramp.

"No, you don't." Rikku said. "No kindly vacate the ramp so I can close the door."

"Oui muug kuut Rikku."(You look good Rikku.) He said as he smiled from the bottom of the ramp. She hated when he was nice. It's like he forgot who left who.

"Oui tuh'd." (You don't). She said as she pressed the button to close the ramp to the airship. Gippal just stood below smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titanium**

**Chapter 2**

Gippal walked back into the Djose temple and headed straight for his office. He closed the door behind and sat at the couch he had in the corner. She still looked beautiful, wearing that enticing yellow bikini and tiny green skirt. He did miss her. He rubbed his face with his hands and leaned back.

"Slacking on the job again I see." Luno strode into the room without even knocking and made Gippal jump.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked, slightly miffed that his friend had waltzed in unannounced.

"Not really." He replied as he sat at Gippal's desk. "So… I saw the blond girl you were with. Who is she?" Luno raised an eyebrow as he asked and Gippal groaned. This was not the person he wanted to know Rikku.

"It's Cid's little girl. She was picking up parts for him." He replied nonchalantly.

"Really? She doesn't seem very little to me." Luno laughed at his own words, Gippal did not. "She's really hot and she looks to be about 20."

"She's 18." Gippal said. "So what brings you here anyway?" He asked, trying to turn the subject off of Rikku.

"Well I was bored. It's Saturday and I was hoping you would want to go out to Luca and do something. Maybe pick up some chicks, bar hop, you know…" Luno said as he stretched he feet up onto Gippal's desk. Gippal frowned and shoved his friends feet off.

"I'm busy." Gippal muttered as he grabbed some papers that fluttered to the floor when he shoved his friends feet.

"You don't look busy. Besides, maybe 'Cid's little girl' wants a night on the town. I can only imagine what she looks like dressed up." Luno rubbed his hands together in a creepy way.

"She doesn't want a night on the town." He said, leaving out the 'with me' that he wanted to add to the end of that sentence. "You can't take her out."

"Why? Are you dating her?" Luno asked slyly knowing that Gippal was not dating anyone.

"No I am not." Gippal replied curtly. "She is just off limits, that's all. Cid would kill both of us." Luno nodded an agreement to that. "Fine I will go out with you, but no girls, one bar and I need time to shower." Luno got off the chair, slapped him on the back and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This was a really bad idea, Rikku thought to herself as she sat in a booth alone in the Luca tavern. She sipped her beer and wished she had found someone to come out with her. She had thought getting dressed up and going out would help her forget Gippal's stupid grin. Yet not one guy approached her and here she sat, in her gun mage dressphere, sipping a beer alone. "Poopie…" She muttered to herself as she looked up and saw the band setting up on the small stage the tavern provided. At least there would be music.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This was a really bad idea, Gippal thought as he followed Luno into the Luca tavern. He wasn't really in a partying mood and would rather be at home moping over Rikku. Yet here he was, in one of the most popular bars in Luca. The place was pretty packed and him and Luno had to grab a seat at the bar because all the booths were full. He quickly ordered a beer for Luno and himself from the pretty bartender who blushed when she looked at him.

"Hey Luno? Did you notice the bartender? She is just your type, a red head and everything." He said as he gently pushed Luno.

"I did not and I think I'm about to change my type to that!" He replied as he continued to stare towards the dance floor. Gippal followed his friends stare and nearly fell off the stool when he saw who Luno was looking at. What was she doing here? She rarely came out to bars and used to berate him for drinking so much.

"Here's your drink Gippal." The bartender said shyly as she pushed to beers towards him. Since the whole vegnagun thing, everyone seemed to know his name.

"Thanks." He replied as he took the drink and handed the entranced Luno his drink. He looked back at the dance floor and was dismayed to see men flocking to Rikku's dancing form. Her yellow skirt flowed around her and everyone seemed to notice. He took a long swig from his beer and miserably looked on.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This was much better, Rikku thought as she danced to the band playing on stage. The music was so loud she could barely think and men were starting to notice her. She had many dance partners so far and many more waiting to dance with her. Of course none of them were as cute as Gippal so- She smacked her own head. Stop thinking about him she admonished herself. He left you. He doesn't want you. She shook her head slightly and looked up to see a blond Al Bhed man walking towards her. He had a red bandana around his head, similar to her purple one, and long hair hanging behind him. He smiled at her and she saw he had perfect white teeth. She smiled back, feeling her heart flutter slightly. He was so hot.

"Hey!" He shouted to be heard over the music. "My name is Luno. What's yours?"

"Rikku!" She yelled back, hoping he heard her over all the noise. He smiled and nodded to show he did.

"Well Rikku, would you care to dance?" Luno asked her as he reached for her hand. She nodded eagerly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gippal walked back from the washroom and sat back at his stool. He finished his beer off quickly and looked around for Luno. He had only left him for 5 minutes. He scanned the room with his green eye and jumped up when he found him. He felt his blood start to boil as he watched Luno dance with Rikku.

"What the hell!" He cried to no one in particular. Why would she dance with such a womanizing scumbag? He IS your friend, his mind reminded him. Gippal sat back down and glowered at the two. Luno turned and caught Gippals death stare and Gippal could have sworn he smirked.

"Would you like to dance?" Gippal looked up and saw a tall brunette standing in front of him. She had on a tight white tank top that laced all the way up the front and green shorts. She was pretty if you were into brunettes which he wasn't. He much preferred blondes. But what the hell, she was dancing with Luno.

"Sure." He replied and got up. She grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I think I need a break." Rikku as she gasped for breath. "I need to use the washroom." She smiled at Luno and started to push her way through the crowd towards the hallway that led to the bathroom.

"Make sure you come back." Luno called to her as he continued to dance. He felt a shove from his left, the opposite direction Rikku went, and looked over to see Gippal glaring at him.

"I said stay away from her." He muttered as the brunette danced beside him, to caught up in the music to notice he had stopped.

"You also said you weren't dating her so I believe that makes it a moot point." Luno replied as he looked over at the brunette. "But right now I'm willing to trade." He said as he swooped in to grab the brunette's attention.

"Velgma syh!" (Fickle man). Gippal muttered as he headed towards were Rikku had gone. He wanted to tell her that Luno was not for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanium**

**Chapter 3**

Rikku came out of the washroom, fixing the long purple gloves she had had to take off.

"Well hello there pretty lady." She heard a man say from behind her. She turned around to see a dark skinned man with flaming bright red hair. He wore green overalls with a yellow t-shirt underneath and big black boots. He also had a small dragon tattoo on his neck.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked as she looked at him. He seemed really drunk and was having a hard time standing. He swayed left and right, looking like he might fall at any second.

"No other ladies here." He replied as he took a couple of tentative steps towards her. She hoped he wouldn't fall on her as he was quite big compared to her. "And even if there were, you'd be the prettiest little Al Bhed." He continued to head towards until she felt his breath on her and could smell the alcohol off him.

"Well thanks for the compliment but my friends are waiting for me." She said as she went to turn away. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back around. In her surprise she fell into his chest. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair.

"You smell like strawberries." He mumbled as he rubbed his face in her hair. She felt he was turned on and she definitely was not. She pressed her hands against his chest and shoved enough for him to release her and stumble back. "Don't go." He cried as he grabbed her wrist again. Rikku did not want to hurt him because he was just some drunken guy but she did not want to be stuck with him either.

"Please let go." She asked as she tried to tug her wrist back. He was surprisingly strong for someone who was that drunk.

"No I want you to stay with me, sleep with me…" He slurred on as he tried to pull her in closer.

"I don't want that so you need to let go." Rikku calmly tried to reason with him. He continued to pull her closer so she made a fist preparing to hit him. She didn't get the chance though because a purple gloved fist flew past her head and hit the man square in the face. He fell backwards, releasing Rikku in the process and knocking her off balance. She fell backwards as well but was caught by the purple gloved hands.

"Next time he will listen." She heard a masculine voice murmur as he helped her to her feet. Great, just great. Gippal her savior.

"I was handling that. You think I can't get myself out of a slight situation with a drunken guy?"

"You looked like you needed some help." Gippal replied as he rolled his shoulders in some macho display. Whilst it was hot she was not going to tell him that.

"I defeated Sin and Vegnagun! I do not need your help to get away from an inebriated loser. You should know that of all people." She glared up at him. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Yeah, I do." Gippal mumbled as he reached behind himself and rubbed the back of his head feeling sheepish. Rikku looked back at him and felt a pang in her chest. She felt bad for being so mean.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are." Rikku said as she turned around to walk away.

"Some memories have a way of repeating themselves." Gippal answered. He watched her back stiffen slightly. He thought she would turn back but she didn't. She just kept walking.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku flopped down onto her bed after he shower a rubbed her eyes gently. She had stormed out of the bar without even saying goodbye to Luno. He was probably wondering what had happened to her.

"Ooooh that Gippal. He makes me so mad." She muttered as she climbed under the covers of her bed. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see him for a while.

_Rikku sat at the sand dune waiting for Gippal to arrive. He had promised he would meet her here. She twirled the orange feather hanging from her hair with her fingers as she impatiently waited. She heard noises behind the dune and jumped up, prepared to battle whatever fiend may be lurking. She peeked slowly around the dune and saw it was Gippal stumbling around._

_ "Gippal? What are you doing?" She asked as she walked towards him. He looked up at her and smiled a lopsided smile._

_ "Hudrehk. Zicd lusehk du caa so kenm." (Nothing. Just coming to see my girl.) He reached out to stroke her hair but missed and hit her chest._

_ "You've been drinking again." Rikku stated matter of factly. Since he turned 17 he was always at the bar with the boys and more often than not, he came back drunk._

_ "Just a little." He replied as he put his hand on the sand dune to help hold him up. Rikku just shook her head and started walking back towards home. She wasn't interested in spending the night with his drunk self._

_ "Rikku wait." He called as he carefully walked after her. "Don't leave." He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. "Don't leave." He whispered again in her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Only Gippal could do that to her. She looked up at his one eye and saw him smiling at her. "You can't resist me." He said and she sighed and gave him a shove. In his drunken state he fell but managed to grab her so she fell on top of him. _

_ "What, what are you doing?" Rikku stuttered as she landed against the hard metal of his armor. He just smiled at her and pressed his mouth against hers. She squeaked in surprise. Gippal was actually kissing her on the lips! She nearly fainted from excitement and forgot momentarily that he was drunk. Gippal smiled at her._

_ "E muja oui Rikku."(I love you Rikku). He murmured against her mouth. She sighed and shyly pressed her lips back to his. He eagerly took them and pressed his tongue to her lips until she parted them. Rikku was feeling light headed as she lay on top of Gippal kissing him. She felt his hands at her back rubbing her shoulder blades and she sighed contently. She never thought Gippal would come around to her. She had loved him since she had laid eyes on him but he had always seemed indifferent. And he said he loved her! _

_ "Gippal-"She started saying but he cut her off with his mouth again. He put one hand behind her head and angled it to meet his perfectly. His other hand was gently rubbing her neck and she forgot what she was going to say. She felt the hand at her neck slowly move down until it rested at the straps that held her orange sleeveless shirt together at the sides. He started tugging on them, trying to get them open. Too fast was all she could think. "Gippal stop." She said trying to push at him. He chose to ignore her and continued to wrestle with the strap. He had gotten two out of four free. "I said stop Gippal. You're scaring me."_

_ "You're always scared." He replied bluntly but did not stop. She sighed and lifted her fist, quickly punching him in the chin with all her might. He howled and grabbed his jaw as she quickly jumped off him. "You broke my jaw!" He accused angrily._

_ "And you are too drunk to stop when I say so." She shouted back. She turned and left, running towards home. She didn't hear him following her. Good, she hoped the fiends ate him. She wiped the tears that were falling down her face_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titanium**

**Chapter 4**

Gippal groaned as sunshine streamed into his bedroom window directly into his eyes. Why was it that every time he had drank too much the night before, the sun seemed especially sunny? He swung his legs out of bed and grabbed the bottle of aspirin on his night stand, swallowing two without a drink. He then stumbled to the shower and quickly washed.

"Why do I let Luno take me out?" He asked himself as he finished dressing and sat down on his bed to pull his boots on. He heard a buzzing noise and looked to his commsphere. Maybe it was Rikku. He flipped the on button and tried to hide his disappointment as Cid's face appeared.

"Well you look like hell." Cid said as soon as he saw Gippal's face. "I need a favor from you."

"I'm doing fine thank you and how are you?" Gippal said snottily and rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not one for niceties Gippal so let's get down to business. I want you to give Rikku a job with the machine faction. She's been lazing around home and just getting in the way." Gippal scratched his chin as he thought about what Cid said. This could be an opportunity for him, but it could also be an opportunity for Luno since he was here all the time. "Are you still there boy?" Cid asked.

"Yeah sorry Cid, I'm still here. I think I can find a position for her." Gippal turned back to the commsphere. "I think-"He realized the commsphere was blank. He hung up on me!

Xxxxxxxxx

"Rikku! You better not be still in bed!" Cid yelled as he pounded on her door. She groaned as she looked at the clock beside her bed, seeing it the LED light say 12:34.

"I'm up, I'm up." She yelled back as she threw her legs out of the bed and grabbed her towel hanging on the bathroom door and headed in. After a quick shower she grabbed her thief dressphere and changed. She strolled out of her house to find Cid sitting on her porch. "What brings you here today pops?" She asked as she sat beside him on the bench. It was a beautiful hot day in Bikanel and nothing was more beautiful than the expanses of sand.

"You slept in again." Cid said as he took a sip of the iced tea she knew he helped himself too from her fridge. "We are Al Bhed Rikku. That means hard working, not lazy."

"I know pops. But doesn't having saved Spira twice entitle me to some sleeping in."

"No." Cid replied honestly. "It doesn't. So I got you a job with the Machine Faction." Rikku's eyes widened.

"Pops! I will be working under Gippal." Rikku whined as she shook her head no. There was no way she was working with him.

"Exactly. There is a hardworking man. He picked himself up from the ground and made something of himself. Saving Spira was great, you helped everyone, but that does not mean you get to live the rest of your life sitting back on your heels while everyone else works. You need a goal Rikku, and right now, I don't believe you have one." Her father patted her on her knee so she knew he still loved her. "Now pack your stuff, you're moving to Djose temple today."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gippal had been antsy all day waiting for Rikku's arrival. He knew she would be mad and was prepared for her anger. In the long haul though, he would keep her near him which is the best place for him to keep her away from Luno.

"Gippal? These papers came in today that you need to sign." Laida, his secretary said as she handed him a file folder with papers inside. He smiled at her and quickly scribbled his name on the dotted line.

"You know what you need Laida? A day off on me. How about you go home for the rest of the day?" She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh thank you Gippal." She clapped her hands together, grabbed the files from him and ran off. He felt good doing something nice for someone. It was helping ease his excess energy.

"Knock knock." Luno said as he walked up to Gippal. Gippal could have shouted in frustration. Just his luck to have Luno come visit when Rikku could be arriving anytime.

"Luno, what's up man? I lost you at the tavern last night." That was half true. After the whole Rikku thing he had a few drinks and didn't bother to look for Luno. He just headed home.

"Well that brunette I traded for turned out to be a dancer. A very flexible dancer." Luno wiggled his eyebrows at Gippal. "Needless to say, I could not say no to that." Gippal just chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no shame sir." Gippal said as he slapped Luno on the back. Luno just laughed and smiled.

"I really don't." He winked at Laida as he saw her scurry by towards the exit. "So Gippal I have been informed through the grape vine that you have hired a new employee. A new female employee." How in Yevon's name did he know about this already? It's like he was taping his commsphere or something.

"Yes I do. She should be here any minute. I have a special machina project that would help make roads safe for pedestrians. I had to outsource some help from Bikanel, a brilliant mind they have there. She's an old Al Bhed. I needed someone with experience." Gippal lied, hoping that would make Luno lose interest and leave.

"We seem to have very differing opinions of what old is my friend." Luno said as he looked over Gippal's shoulder. Gippal turned around to see Rikku in her little yellow bikini attire, dragging a huge duffel bag along the ground.

"Well, in the Al Bhed culture she should have been married two years ago so she's technically old. And she forgotten more about machina then most of my men learn in a lifetime." Gippal said defensively.

"Brains and beauty. What an interesting combination. I have never tried that before. I'll go see if she needs help with that bag."

"I wouldn't do tha-"Gippal stopped mid-sentence as he watched Luno jog over to her and heave the duffel bag on to his shoulder. He waited for the boom. There was no boom. Just Rikku smiling up at him and blushing. She never let him help her. He frowned slightly then took a deep breath. Gippal, you are a strong man. You have wooed her once, you can woo her again. And you don't have stupid hair like Luno, Gippal told himself. He plastered a smile on and sauntered over to the two. "Well if it isn't Cid's little girl. I see you couldn't stay away from me for too long." He smiled down at her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku rolled her eyes at Gippal. It's like he went out of his way every day to be annoying.

"I take it you two know each other?" She lifted her eyebrow as she looked between Gippal and Luno.

"But of course! Luno here is one of my best pals. Well one of my best Al Bhed pals." Gippal said as he slapped Luno on the bag. "Hand me her bags Luno, I'll show her to her room." Luno looked like he was going to say no but then shrugged and handed everything over. "Come on little one, follow me." He smiled and started up the stairs.

"I have a name…" Rikku muttered as she followed him up the stairs to a hallway of rooms. He took her to the second last door and opened it up.

"This is you." He said as he threw her bags on to the large bed that was set up in the middle of the room. "This floor is empty right now except for me. I am right beside you." He gave her cocky grin and she punched him in the arm.

"This floor is empty and you had to give me the room RIGHT beside yours?!" She cried.

"Yup." Gippal walked to the door and stepped into the hallway. "By the way that door…" He said as he pointed to a door on the left wall. "...Leads to the bathroom. The shared bathroom." He winked at that. "You might want to knock before you enter…or not." With that he closed the door and left Rikku alone in her new home.

"He can't hurt you. You are steel, you are diamonds, and you are titanium! He can't hurt you." Rikku muttered to herself. She wished her stupid heart believed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titanium**

**Chapter 5**

Rikku awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower. Who was using her shower? She peeked her eyes open and groaned. Moving into Djose temple was not a dream, which meant that was Gippal in the shower. She took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"Two can play this." She muttered as she grabbed her toothbrush and strode into the bathroom. The room was steamed up but she could still clearly see the strong blond in the shower. She turned her back to him and turned on the sink.

"Come to join me?" He asked as she put some toothpaste onto the brush. She started brushing and chose to ignore him. "I was about to get out but for you…"

"Not happening." She replied as she spit into the sink. "If I'm going to hop in the shower with someone, I'll make sure it's someone worthwhile."

"Ouch." Gippal said as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "That hurts right here." He said with a hand over his heart. Rikku wiped her mouth, put her toothbrush beside the sink and walked right up to Gippal.

"There's only one problem with that Gippal." She whispered as she leaned in closer to him. He smelled so good but she was not going to let him get to her. She stopped right before their lips touched. "You don't have a heart." She then turned on her heel and walked into her bedroom, making sure the door was closed behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gippal gulped air in. He thought for sure she was going to kiss him. He had already been shocked that she had come in the washroom to begin with, so his heart almost couldn't take that.

"She still wants me." He said to his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He strode into his room to find Luno sitting in the chair at his desk. "Still not keen on knocking." Luno smiled at him.

"Was that little Rikku I heard in the bathroom with you? Naughty Gippal, that's Cid's baby girl." Luno smirked.

"First of all it wasn't like that and second of all… Well there is no second of all. It wasn't like that period. Now don't look at my junk." He threw the towel off and reached for his dresser, grabbing his clothes from the drawers and quickly got dressed.

"So is she going to be partnered up with anyone on that machina? Someone like me for instance?"

"Nope. I wouldn't partner you with her if you were the last Al Bhed on earth." Gippal replied as he pulled his eye patch on over his scarred eye. "Now don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes sir." Luno saluted him and headed towards the door. "For all your negativity, I think you want her. And I should warn you that if you don't try and grab her, I'm going to." Luno walked out and Gippal starred where his friend had just been standing. Luno with Rikku? Over his dead body.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku had been working on this machina for about four hours now and she was starving. When was break time at this place? She climbed out from underneath the machine and walked over to wear a dirty rag was hanging above the sink and started to wipe the grease off her hands. She had chosen to use her alchemist dressphere as it has goggled but she vetoed the gloves because it was much harder working on machina with gloves. She looked up at the window and saw a couple of guys standing there looking in at her. She blushed lightly. They had been there all day watching on. It was weird. She looked back up and saw them scattering. Then the door was flung open and Gippal strode in.

"I came to take you to lunch." He announced. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. He looked gorgeous.

"I still have some stuff to do." She replied non-committedly. "There's a nut I'm having trouble with."

"Here I will help you." He said as he got on the floor and climbed underneath the machina she was just under. How did he know it was under there? She wondered as she watched him. "Got it." He said as he pushed himself out and up. No we can go." He smiled at her and her heart stopped for a moment. She saw a grease smear on his face and somehow it made him hotter. She reached up and wiped it off and he grabbed her wrist.

"Grease smear…" She murmured as he turned his face so his lips touched her hand.

"You were not fair this morning." He whispered into her palm. Rikku shook her head and pulled her hand back. What had come over her? She did not even like Gippal like that. "Let's go." He said and tugged her towards the sink where they both washed their hands and left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gippal smiled across the table at Rikku as she shoveled food into her mouth. She had always had a good appetite.

"What are you staring at?" She asked through her mouth full of food. She reached for a napkin to wipe her face.

"You." He replied obviously. "Rikku… I'm glad you're here at Djose temple with me." Rikku nearly choked on the drink she was drinking. She swallowed it slowly and looked into his eye. He didn't seem to be joking.

"Gippal, don't do this." She said as she took another drink. "You left me remember?"

"I was only seventeen then Rikku. I was a kid and all I wanted to do was join the crusaders. Things are different now."

"Not as far as I'm concerned. You can pay." She said as she got up and left the table.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku left the restaurant and quickly hailed a hover. She did not want him to be able to catch up to her. One stopped and she hoped in, telling him to take her Djose. She leaned her head back and thought back to the day Gippal left her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titanium**

**Chapter 6**

_Rikku hopped up and down waiting for Gippal to come home. He had gone to see if the crusaders would accept him even though he was an Al Bhed. He had been gone the entire day and he promised when he got back that he would take her out. She watched anxiously as hovers drove by and finally one stopped in front of her and Gippal got out. He seemed pretty excited so he must have gotten in._

_ "Gippal!" She cried eagerly as she threw himself into his arms. He swept her up and swung her around._

_ "I have the greatest new Rikku!" He said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the desert. He kept walking until they reached a private dune where no one could see them. "E kud uhdu y sxiyt!" (I got onto a squad). _

_ "That's great Gippal. I can't believe they got over the fact that you are an Al Bhed. That's really neat."_

_ "They didn't." He said, his eyes darkening for a moment. "There's a different squadron taking anyone and everyone. It's called the crimson squad and it is mine! I leave for training in a week."_

_ "Oh." Rikku said sadly. She hadn't thought about him leaving. She wasn't going to see him for a long time. She felt a tear slip from her eye. Gippal wiped it away with his thumb and tilted her chin up to him._

_ "Don't cry Rikku, I'll come back." He smiled cockily. "Now show me how much you will miss me." Rikku went onto her tip toes and pressed her mouth to his in a sweet kiss. He pulled her down onto the sand with him and lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer._

_ "E'mm secc oui."(I'll miss you). She said against his mouth. He made a gruff noise and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He rolled while holding her so she ended up on top and he yanked her shirt over her head. She continued to kiss him eagerly and he slid his hand up until her reached her chest._

_ "Oui yna su payidvim Rikku."(You are so beautiful Rikku) Gippal groaned. She tentatively slid her hands up under his shirt and felt his hard chest. She thought she was going to faint. Gippal started tugging at her shorts and she suddenly felt afraid. She wasn't ready._

_ "Gippal stop." She shoved his hands away and got up off him. "I'm not ready."_

_ "What's wrong Rikku? Things were going great." Gippal asked from where he was laying in the sand._

_ "I said I'm not ready Gippal." She said as her lip trembled. She grabbed her shirt from the ground and held it against her._

_ "You didn't seem not ready a minute ago." Gippal responded angrily. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at him. Why was he son angry with her? They had stopped at this point many times before. "I'm going to war Rikku. WAR. I am a man and I need someone who is not a child." He said harshly as he pushed himself up off the sand. "Stop crying like a baby Rikku. Obviously you're not ready for a real relationship so consider us over." He said and then angrily stomped away. Rikku's legs gave out and she slid down to the ground. She pressed her face into her shirt and cried herself dry._

Rikku rubbed her eyes as the hover pulled up in front of Djose temple. She was a big girl and big girls did not cry. Especially not over jerks of yester year. She paid the hover driver and jumped out heading straight back to the machina she had been working on. Work would help her get her mind off him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gippal paid the check and headed out into the sunny outdoors. He knew this was all his fault. His seventeen year old self had been such a jackass to her. Getting accepted into the Crimson Squad had made him feel like a big man. There were many other Al Bhed guys there and they had been discussing their wives or girlfriends. Gippal had felt left out with no story to tell of his own. He was determined to make a story to share during training. He had gotten a story, just not with Rikku. Rikku he had crushed like she was nothing more than a sand bug. His chest hurt when he remembered everything he had said to her.

"You're a jerk." He muttered to himself. He often tried to forget that it had ever happened. He never said sorry and now he was scared to. He didn't know how to tell her. All he did know was that no other girl he had been with since had made him feel the way Rikku did. He felt a hard slap on his back and looked up.

"Why so glum pal? It's a gorgeous day." Luno said happily as he fell into step beside Gippal.

"Nothing." Gippal said putting a smile back on his face. "Just had to pay for lunch." He laughed. "I'm too use to women telling me not to worry." Luno laughed at that.

"Well I know what will cheer you up! The moonflow! Tonight the Blue Moon is serving half priced drinks!" Luno said excitedly. "And we, my friend, we are going."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rikku stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped into her room quickly so that Gippal couldn't surprise her. She dried and dressed when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it slowly and was prepared for the worst but she got something much better.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried as she threw her arms around her cousin and hugged her close. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course!" Yuna replied as she extricated herself from Rikku and strode into the room. "Tidus is doing some blitzball thing with Wakka so I thought we could have a girls' night."

"Great! I was just going to sit here alone and wallow in misery." Rikku replied. Yuna lifted an eyebrow and confessed everything that had happened and was happening with Gippal.

"Well… Gippal seems like a nice guy now." Yuna said, trying to be helpful and not hurtful. "He's grown up a lot since then."

"I know but I promised myself he wouldn't hurt me again. I intend to keep that promise." Rikku said fiercely.

"Let's forget Gippal." Yuna said, pulling out her lady luck dressphere. "Let's head out." She smiled as Rikku grabbed her matching dressphere and the two changed.


End file.
